Rail equipment, of course, is utilized to transport known quantities over great distances. In addition, a plurality of different types of railcars can be utilized depending on the particular product that is to be transported. For example, pressurized and/or liquefied gases may be transported via a pressurized tank car. Moreover, hopper-type railcars may be utilized for transporting grains or other food products. Over time, however, rail equipment can become damaged and may be discontinued due to neglect, age, and/or any other reason. When railcars are no longer used and/or useable, they are typically stored in a depot or other storage area where they may sit for long periods of time.
Companies that utilize many railcars over a plurality of years typically have many such railcars and other rail equipment stored in depots or other storage areas. However, many of these railcars and rail equipment may be useable if repaired or otherwise maintained. Specifically, railcars that may have been discontinued at one time or damaged without being repaired can easily be repaired or otherwise maintained at a later date if needed. Further, over time companies may wish to utilize the stored rail equipment for new and/or different purposes. However, it is difficult to track and otherwise keep a record of the conditions of the railcars that are being stored in depots or other storage areas, especially when there is a particularly large number of railcars in storage. Further, it is difficult to identify railcars that may be useable for particular purposes due to the difficulty of identifying and keeping a record of the rail equipment and types of railcars, the conditions of the railcars, and the costs of repairing the rail equipment.
Therefore, a system and a method for inspecting stored equipment and keeping information generated by an inspection is necessary to overcome the deficiencies noted above. Specifically, a data entry system and a method for utilizing the system are necessary. The data entry system may be utilized to store, track, inventory and generate reports that may detail locations of the stored equipment, the conditions of the stored products, estimated costs of repairing and/or maintaining the stored products and/or any other function.
The database, therefore, stores the information and provides a record of the inventory and condition of the rail equipment thereby allowing an entity such as a corporation to use rail equipment that best fits a customer's needs rather than spending unnecessary dollars preparing less optimal railcar equipment or purchasing new railcar equipment. Moreover, the database allows rail equipment to be identified and prepared using mobile repair units thereby saving freight and other shop expense. Further, the database allows an entity to deliver the railcar equipment to a customer faster.